


Move Me, Baby

by VergerBloom



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal and Will Slowdancing, Hannibal teaches Will to Slowdance, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Murder Husbands in Cuba, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Smut, Waltzing, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergerBloom/pseuds/VergerBloom
Summary: He stilled, a smile colouring his features. "I want to dance with you," he replied simply, cradling his waist.Will laughed a little, tilting his head downwards. "Hannibal, you know I can't dance."Hannibal took his chin between his two ringed fingers and angled it upwards so that their eyes met. "Then I want to teach you," he pressed a kiss to Will's mouth.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 88





	Move Me, Baby

Will got back to their apartment in Old Havana at around nine. Slipping off his shoes, he placed the brown bag of truffles he'd purchased on the hallway counter for a moment, slipping the gift he'd bought for Hannibal out of its bag and turning it over in his hands. It was a Romañach oil painting he'd found at the Factoria Habana, depicting the shoreline and sea in muted golds and vibrant teals. He padded down the hallway, smiling to himself, the earthy scent of espresso emanating from the kitchen. He found Hannibal leant against the marble counter, waiting, a glass of coffee held delicately in his hand. He was immaculately dressed, wearing a white button down and suit jacket the colour of the ocean at night, silver rings on both of his hands. It would not have been unusual save the time of day; he usually changed into a robe at eight and played the piano until he tired. 

"I see you've dressed up for me," Will quipped, sweeping Hannibal's form deliberately with his eyes and placing the truffles on the counter. Hannibal's mouth quirked up, and he drained the coffee in one shot, pressing towards Will and kissing him deeply on the mouth. Will smiled, pressing him back against the counter, trailing his hand up Hannibal's inner thigh and palming him through the fabric. Hannibal pulled back, eyebrows raised. 

"I'm wearing this attire because I have plans for us tonight," Hannibal replied invitingly, eyes lingering on Will's mouth. He took Will's hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, before holding it to his chest. "I'm not taking it off this early in the evening."

Will raised his eyebrows, trailing his hand up Hannibal's chest and against his flushed throat. "What did you have in mind, doctor?" 

Hannibal smiled, leaning forward so that his mouth grazed Will's ear. "Go upstairs and find out."

Hannibal had laid out a suit for Will on the bed, a delicate bottle of cologne nestled against the fabric. Will smiled knowingly; it was the suit he'd purchased a month after they'd arrived in Cuba, when they began to explore the city, felt safe blending in. They'd attended a dinner party at Castillo De Los Tres Reyes Del Morro, overlooking the Carribean, the cerulean sea painted in whites and greys as the moon bled into the black of the sky. Will couldn't take his eyes off Hannibal, looking so much how he did in Baltimore, but lighter somehow, elevated, sitting almost regally as he drank, hand claiming Will's knee. When they returned to the apartment in the early hours of the morning, they fucked in the hallway, unable to make it upstairs, Hannibal's hands slipping under the opulent fabric and pulling, as though it cost nothing. " _All evening, as I drank and talked and laughed, this was all I thought of, Will,_ " he'd whispered in his ear as he trailed kisses down the sun-stained skin of his abdomen and took him in his mouth. 

Will flushed at the thought, taking the fabric and smoothing it between his two fingers. He dressed excitedly, parting his curls to the side the way Hannibal liked it so some spilled over his forehead. He daubed himself with the cologne, heady and sweet, undercut with citrus, and sauntered down the spiral staircase. As he got closer to the living room, he heard music. 

Hannibal was standing at the piano, arms crossed. The glazed oak antique record player filled the room with a gentle motif, dipping and swaying like the tide. It was his turn to put his eyes on Will appraisingly, gaze trailing from Will's legs to the top of his curls, finally resting on his eyes. "Exquisite." He said simply, and Will thrilled. He held out a hand, and Will walked deliberately slowly, eyes never leaving Hannibal's, until he reached him at the piano. He took his hand, twining their fingers together, the other trailing Hannibal's lower back. He dipped his head, allowing the scent of cologne to spill into the air and fill Hannibal's senses. 

"This is very nice, Doctor Lecter," Will murmured softly against Hannibal's neck. Hannibal's tongue darted over his lips at the address. "What did you have planned?"

He stilled, a smile colouring his features. "I want to dance with you," he replied simply, cradling his waist. 

Will laughed a little, tilting his head downwards. "Hannibal, you know I can't dance." 

Hannibal took his chin between his two ringed fingers and angled it upwards so that their eyes met. "Then I want to teach you," he pressed a kiss to Will's mouth.

Will relented, pulling back almost reluctantly. "Where do I put my hands?"

Hannibal smiled, taking his right hand and placing it on his back. Will's other hand he took in his own, placing the other around Will's waist and pulling him flush against him, chest against his. "Contact is the most important part of ballroom," Hannibal announced in a velveteen voice, their lips almost touching. 

"How convenient," Will quipped, trailing his hand down to Hannibal's lower back. Hannibal smirked, returning it gently to the correct position. 

"That was _very_ unprofessional, Will" Hannibal murmured, pressing a kiss to his jaw. The music had changed to something lighter, airier, almost sweet. 

"My apologies, I'm not as acquainted with these sorts of things as you," Will replied against Hannibal's hair. 

"That's why I'm going to teach you, darling," Hannibal replied softly, and Will warmed as he had the first time Hannibal addressed him that way.

"Now, a waltz is in triple time, with one chord per measure," Hannibal began, holding Will tighter. "This lends it a lightness and flow that other dances don't have, and also renders it rather complex." He tightened his grip on Will's hand, and began to guide him, slowly, in a circle. "A little to the right," Hannibal said gently, feet sweeping the floor. He was the epitome of grace in all things, but took on a new light when he danced, as though it were instinctive, something deeply-rooted within him. Will sometimes came downstairs in the evening to see him practising in the lamplight, feet bare on the ground, white shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows. 

"Good," Hannibal purred, and Will was surprised that he found the movements easier than he had expected. He hadn't stepped on Hannibal's toes, at the very least. He lifted his eyes to Hannibal's, which were warm and almost doting. "You just waltzed, Will."

Will grinned, pressing up on his toes to kiss him on the lips. "I have an exceptional teacher."

"Yes you do," he replied in a low voice, eyes glinting. "Come, I want to see you dance again."

They danced it again, smoother than the last, Hannibal cradling Will close, mouth against his hair. Hannibal dipped him at the end of the piece, hands on Will's hips, holding him like water, hands Will trusted to protect him, hold him, touch him. He pulled him up to his mouth, lips grazing Will's.

"Thank you, for letting me teach you," Hannibal whispered. He took one of Will's dark curls between his two fingers and tugged on it like a bell. 

Will pressed up on his toes and kissed him on his open mouth, pressing him back against the grand piano. Hannibal sighed against his mouth, hands slipping under Will's shirt and grazing the warm skin of his lower back. Will trailed his fingers down Hannibal's abdomen, finally dipping into his shorts and beginning to stroke his length with agonising slowness, already hard from their previous contact. He pulled back a little, hand still on Hannibal, and found his eyes dark and dilated with desire. "I'll lead now," he murmured, and he pulled Hannibal back down to his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them <3


End file.
